DESCRIPTION: Slips/falls accidents are among the leading generators of injuries in the workplace, especially among older adults and even more seriously in the female labor force. The aging dynamics of the work force and increasing participation rate of female workers have motivated the long-term goal of this proposed study, that is to reduce slip-precipitated falls among older adults, including older female workers. The specific aims are 1) compare the differences in the biomechanics of human reactions between slip-recovery and slip-fall trials, 2) investigate the impact of age/gender on recovery biomechanics following a slip, 3) examine the effect of slippery surfaces warnings on slip potential and biomechanics of recovery responses and 4) investigate the effect of postural stability and lower extremity physical strength capabilities on recovery biomechanics. Sixty subjects equally divided by gender and into two age groups will be recruited in this study: "young" between the ages of 20 and 35 years and "older" aged 50 to 65 years old. Subjects will walk on dry and soapy vinyl tile floors, while varying the extent of the a-priori knowledge of the floor?s contaminant condition (unexpected slippery surfaces, warning of possible slippery conditions, the subject is aware of the slippery condition). Various kinetic and kinematic gait variables will be derived from the ground reaction forces and 3D body motion data recorded at 150 Hz. Those kinetic and kinematic variables will be evaluated at specific times during gait and used as dependent variables in ANOVAs investigating gender, age, warning safety conditions, postural stability and lower extremity physical strength capabilities. In summary, this proposed study will provide a better understanding of the reasons for epidemiological findings suggesting increasing incidence of slip-initiated falls among older adults. By understanding the biomechanical reasons for such reports, the results of this study will have direct implications in 1) the development of more effective fall prevention and training programs aimed at reducing slip-precipitated falls among older adults and 2) the possible implementation of safety warning guidelines.